


Steal Away

by hutchabelle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This chapter was written for d12drabbles, prompt 8--Stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Away

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: age gap!Everlark with consensual underage sex (in some states, this can be charged as statutory rape)

 

A light breeze sweeps through the lake house, but the air is heavy. I inhale slowly in an attempt to fill my lungs despite how muggy it is. Coughing softly, I turn on my side and listen to the lapping of water against the shore, the steady hum of Cicadas, and the measured breathing of my sister beside me. She’s been asleep for almost twenty minutes, but I also want to make sure my parents won’t wake when I leave.

 

He’s waiting for me down by the water, the boy I met five years ago during the first summer we spent on the lake. He’s twenty-one now and still visits Lake Sherwood just to see me. We won’t have to sneak around for much longer, but I’m not eighteen yet. One more time before we don’t have to hide how we feel about each other. Only a year until what we do together will be viewed as love and not a crime.

 

My skin flushes in anticipation at the thought of his hands tracing the outline of my frame, of his mouth on mine and his length between my legs. We fell in love three years ago right after he’d legally became an adult but I was still fifteen. We tried to wait, but everything inside us yearned for the other. The next summer, we spent our nights taking advantage of stolen moments that brought us closer together.

 

At midnight, I slip from the bed and tiptoe from my room to the backdoor. I slink toward the trees that shade the back of the cabin, silent and stealthy, until my feet hit the path that leads to the water. My shoes slap against the packed dirt, and my heart pounds in anticipation.

 

“Peeta,” I hiss when I reach the shore and fling myself into his open arms as he moves from the shadows.

 

“Katniss,” he murmurs before his mouth finds mine. Hungry for each other, we kiss with frantically. Our tongues and lips are desperate for each other. His hand slides into my sleep shorts, and his fingers glide into me. He thrusts in and out with one before adding another. He scissors his fingers and presses against my walls until I bite his shoulder so I can hold back a scream.

 

His length presses against me, hard and unyielding against my inner thigh. He backs me up against a pine tree and pulls my legs around his waist. I tug him out of his shorts and stroke him a few times. My blood boils, and I squeeze him tighter as his head falls to my chest. He nudges my tank strap with his nose and nuzzles against my breast until he pulls one of the stiff peaks into his mouth. I arch my back to follow his mouth and pant as his tongue flicks against my nipple.

 

“Right there,” I beg and gyrate my hips against his hand. I buck against him, desperate for a release. I don’t care that I’m rutting against a tree with him. I feel like an animal in heat—out of control, horny, and raring to fuck my secret, and technically illegal, boyfriend.

 

“You like that?” he grunts, as he pumps his fingers faster. Whimpers fall from my mouth, and I feel a wave cresting.

 

“Yessssssssssss…” I wail as my walls clamp down on his fingers.

 

He pulls them out, shoves my sleep shorts aside and slams into me. I cry out in surprise as my back slaps against the tree. For a second, I’m breathless, the wind knocked from me, but it doesn’t take long before my mind’s consumed with the feel of him inside me. He rocks his hips into me, relentless and chasing his release.

 

The sound of the waves colliding with the shore matches that of our skin slapping together. His shouts rise in volume as he gets closer, and I cling to him as he bangs me against the tree.

 

“Katniss, I’m gonna… Shit, baby.” He jerks from me and tugs his cock twice. His growl of relief reverberates through my chest, and I close my eyes and hang on until his body stops shaking in my arms.

 

He gathers me tighter against him to kiss me. His caresses are slow and deep, full of longing and affection that tug at my stomach. It’s the aftermath that always reminds me how much he cares about me. His gentleness and kindness are the perfect complement to the desperate fucking that typically occurs first.

 

A cool breeze sweeps over us and causes the hair on my arms to rise. With one last peck, he smooths a few flyaways from my temple and mumbles, “How much longer, sweetie? I’m so tired of waiting.”

 

Exhaustion clouds his voice, and my own frustration builds at the unfairness of it all. Peeta insists he’s loved me from the first moment he saw me. It took me a summer to warm up to him and another as friends before I accepted that we belong together. Once I acknowledged how I feel, I knew he was the person I wanted to be with forever. A few year age difference shouldn’t matter. Numbers are inconsequential when you love someone as much as we do each other.

 

“Nine months. Nine damn months, and then we can be together.”

 

He chuckles and squeezes me against him. “I love you. You know that, don’t you, sweetheart?”

 

I nod and blink back tears. Our time is always too brief, and the thought of almost another year passing before I’m back in his arms again is too much to bear.

 

We cling to each other for another few moments, but they pass too quickly. Long before I want to, I’m forced to release him and return to my family’s cabin. A sob escapes me as I steal into the bedroom I share with my sister and curl into myself. Stolen moments with Peeta are never enough.


End file.
